


Until We're Grey and Old

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: Kind of the journey of Lefou and Stanley's relationship. It's suuuuuuper fluffy





	Until We're Grey and Old

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I watched a lot of 90s Meg Ryan movies this weekend so that'll probably come out in this. Also I worry that sometimes I make stuff happen too fast but also I don't care because I want it now now NOW. This is pretty much JUST fluff because that's my fave type of fic and I can't get enough so I figure I gotta make some myself

Tom and Dick were insisting on dragging me to the party of some guy I had heard them talk about, but never met. His name is Etienne, I think. I'm only going so I can shut them up. One hour, and I'm leaving.

"You're going to love him, I swear", Tom is saying to me.

As soon as we get to the house, I can already tell which one Etienne is. He has dark, kind of long hair, and is laughing hysterically. He's definitely the star of the party. He has a huge group of people arond them, and they are all laughing uncontrollably as well. I decide I'm going to stick with Tom and Dick for now.  
The night is wearing on, and my plan of slipping away after an hour has fallen through. Tom and Dick will not let me leave until I meet Etienne. They're managed to get me to have a few drinks, even though I told them I wanted to be able to drive home at the end of this. They don't care. They are having the time of their lives torturing me.  
Suddenly I feel someone completely run into me. I turn, ready to be angry, but lo and behold, it is the elusive Etienne. He leans close and shouts, "Your friends told me I just had to meet you!" I lean back and yell "Yep!"

He grabs my hand. "Dance with me!" I am not sure about this, but don't have much of a choice. He's dragging me deeper into the house, closer to the pounding bass. He starts dancing close to me, and I figure better to join him than to stand here like an idiot, staring. He has a magnetic personality, and I've barely spoken to him. Song after song plays, and before I know it, we're dancing close, hips grinding together. I think I'm starting to like this guy.

A few more songs pass, and he grabs my hands again, leading me out onto the patio. He laughs and throws himself into a chair, pulling me down with him. I'm kind of half in his lap, and I'm kind of more than half into it. He opens his mouth to say something, but then his expression changes from joyful to pained. "I'm gonna be sick," he tries to warn me, before leaning over the arm of the chair and vomiting onto the concrete. For a second I am frozen, but I quickly snap out of this and try to gather as much of his hair as I can.  
I can tell he's finishing, because he starts coughing, and I gently wind my arms around his chest to help him back up. He leans against me, out of breath and suddenly exhausted. He turns to look at me, and smiles brightly. I know I'm in trouble now, because despite the disgusting thing that has just happened literally on top of me, his smile makes my stomach flip over and my heart start to beat a little bit faster.

He takes a shaky breath and says, "When everyone leaves, will you stay here with me tonight?" I know I should say no. I don't even know him, and we've barely even had a conversation. But I also know that I've never had such a strong immediate connection with anyone, especially in this type of situation. Usually it's awkward or just plan awful, but with him it's different. Which I know sounds insane, but what can I do?

"I'll stay with you tonight, Etienne. I'd hate for you to get sick again and have no one to save your beautiful hair." I had pegged him for a guy just brimming with over confidence, but I think I'm wrong now, because somehow that innocuous comment makes him blush. Must be the alcohol.

I dig my phone out of my pocket and call Tom. "Yeah?" he shouts over the din. "Youre' not gonna believe this, but I'm sitting out here with Etienne on my lap." "Aaaaay!" he crows. "I knew you would like him! But, uh, why are you calling me in the middle of whatever the two of you are doing out there?" I fake laugh. "Ha ha. He threw up, and wants everyone to leave. Can you guys make that happen?"

Tom laughs. "Yeah, we'll do our best. Want us to find you when it's done?" I grimace, knowing that what I'm going to say is going to make him happy because he will have been right. "...I'm gonna stay here tonight."

"I knew it! I told you you would like him!" he all but cackles. "Yeah yeah," I say weakly. "Just hurry up already." "Will do," he says, and hangs up.

Finally the house is quiet. While we were waiting, I had begun absently running my fingers through Etienne's hair, and I could tell he was nearly asleep. I shook his shoulders gently. "Come on, Etienne," I say softly. "Everyone is gone and I need to get you inside, but you're goig to have to help me. I can't carry you." He mumbles something, but gets up slowly, leaning heavily on me.

I finally get him into his room, and he kind of falls onto the bed. I help him get situated, and turn to go find a couch or something. "Wait!" he calls, his voice muffled by the pillow. "Please stay in here?" I sigh. Time to throw caution to the wind. I sit on the bed, and then slowly lay down next to him. My heart is trying to escape from my chest, so I know I must be doing something right. He scoots closer to me, and moves until his head is on my chest. Well. Now he's definitely going to be able to hear how loudly my heart is pounding. He doesn't seem to mind though. I don't think I mind either. This night turned out way better than expected.

*two months later*

Etienne is waiting for me when I get out of class. This is the best part of my day. Sometimes I can't even pay attention in class because I can't wait to see him. I walk over to him and he pulls me down for a kiss. I know it's so soon, but in moments like this I just want to tell him how much I love him. But with the way he kisses me, I'd say it's a safe bet that he feels the same way. We finally break apart, and he slips his hand into mine and we head back for my apartment.

"I missed you today," he says. I laugh. "You say that everyday!" He laughs too. "Because it's always true. With each passing day, it becomes harder and harder to be apart from you." My heart swells with love. He is always so dramatic, but I love it. I love him.

*6 months later*

"Stanley?" Etienne calls me from my kitchen. He told me not to come in because he was making a surprise, but I've been hearing some concerning sounds. "Yeah?" I yell back. "Um." Well this should be good. I start down the hall as he says "Nothing is wrong! No need to come in here!"

"Uh huh," I say. "You definitely sound like I should believe you." I push open the kitchen door to find him surrounded by dirty dishes, with bits of whatever he's working on all over him. He throws up his hands over his face. "Don't look! I'm hideous!" I laugh. "No, you're beautiful."

He drops his hands, blushing. "Aw, come on." I smile wider. He always gets so embarrassed when I compliment him. "No, really," I continue, drawing close to him. "You have such kind eyes," I say, kissing his forehead. "And a perfect mouth," I say, kissing him softly, bringing my arms up to rest on his shoulders. He hums, still red, but smiling too. "And, the best ass I've ever seen," I finish, moving my hands down to his ass and squeezing. He laughs now, and puts his arms around me. "God, I love you," He says. I freeze, and he does too. This is a big moment.

I pull back a little to look him in the eyes. "Etienne," I say. "I love you too. So, so much. Like, sometimes I can't even believe I can feel this much for one person. But I do."  
Etienne kisses me again, pulling back a little bit every few seconds to whisper I love you against my lips.

*one year later*

I'm nervous and excited today. I plunge my hand into my pocket for the fiftieth time, feeling for the new key I've had made. I'm at a cafe, waiting for Etienne to get here.  
Everytime the door opens, my head whips around to see if it's him, and it finally is. He sees me and breaks into his trademark bright smile. I love him.

He joins me at the table and greets me with a kiss. I wait for him to be settled with coffee before pouncing. "Ihavegreatnews" I say all at once. I'm nervous. I don't know why. I'm just being crazy. "What was that? Maybe try it again a little slower this time," He says, smiling. I try again. "I have great news," I say again, this time at a normal speed. I reach into my pocket and hand him the key. "Move in with me?" I'm doing all of this in the wrong order. I wasn't supposed to give him the key until I'd asked. Oh god. Oh well. It's too late now.  
He breaks into an even wider smile, as if that was even possible. He jumps up and kisses me again. I laugh and say, "I guess that's a yes, then?'  
"Yes!" he nearly shouts, forgetting we're in a rather quiet enviroment in his excitement.

*a few days later*

Etienne is taking me to dinner to celebrate us moving in together. I told him he didn't have to do this, but he insisted. I'm slightly worried about how much he is spending, but he always tells me that when it comes to me, he can spare no expense. When i arrive at the address he gave me, I can see that my worries were definitely warranted, but I push that thought aside. Tonight is a special occasion. When I go inside, I give the host my name and he leads me deeper into the dimly lit restaurant. As soon as I see Etienne, my heart starts pounding. I can't help it. I get so excited to see him. Every single time. It never gets old.

In the cab home together, I can hardly wait for us to be alone. I want to touch him now. His hand on my thigh has been slowly making its way higher and higher, but he won't do anything in public. I hope. He moves closer to me, on the pretense of just leaning on my shoulder, but really he's kissing and biting my neck. It takes all of my self control to keep quiet. I am relieved when we finally pull up in front of our apartment. He pays the driver, and grabbing my hand, all but pulls me from the cab and up the stairs to our door. The second we're inside and the door closes behind us, he pushes me roughly against the wall, one hand on my ass, the other palming me through my pants. I moan loudly, which of course just spurs him on. "Bedroom," I manage to pant against his mouth. 

Tripping over boxes in the dark, we finally find the right room and stumble back over to the bed. Etienne looms over me, and pauses, his face split by a giant grin. I smile too, touching his jaw. "What?" I say. "It's just," he says, gazing down at me. "I'm so happy. I've wanted this for so long, and we finally have it."

I reach up and pull him down to me, kissing him. "Me too."

*one year six months later*

I'm meeting Etienne for dinnner tonight. I'm going to ask him to marry me. I feel in my pocket for the small box and take it out to admire the ring for the millonth time. I see him down he street and quickly hide it back in my pocket. It takes all of my willpower to stay where I am and not run into his arms. Of course, when he reaches me, he is unable to contain himself, as ever. He kisses me for longer than is probably appropriate for public, but I don't care. I take his hand and lead him inside, and soon we are sitting across from each other at a table.

"Remember how we met?" I say, smiling slightly. He groans and drops his face into his hands. "Oh god. Yes. I was so drunk." He looks up at me, a playful grin on his face. "But even so, I could tell you wanted me." I laugh. "Me?? I seem to recall you drunkenly demanding that I stay with you, and we had only known each other for a few hours." He looks pleased with himself. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

I reach across the table for his hand. "Yeah, it did." I can feel that with this one motion, I've turned the mood to a serious one, and I can tell that my time has come.  
"Etienne," I say softly, and his eyes flick up from our hand to meet mine. "I've, uh, been wanting to do this for a while. I've been so lucky to have you, and I love you so much. Like. So much. And anyway, I have this ring here," I reach into my pocket and pull out the little box. He gasps softly, and I can see his eyes filling up with tears, which of course sets me off as well. I get up from my chair and move to one knee on the floor next to the table.

"Etienne Lefebvre, you're it for me. Will you marry me?" He nearly falls trying to jump up from his chair. He thrusts his left hand in front of me. "Of course I will! Was there ever any doubt?" He's trying to act cool as usual, but his voice shakes, and his smile threatens to split his entire face in half.  
I take his left hand with my shaking ones, and slip the ring on. I have tears in my eyes, I'm so happy. He gathers both of my hands and pulls me up to stand with him, and kisses me deeply. I close my eyes and memorize this moment. It's perfect.

*one year after getting married*

I'm awake, but not quite. With my eyes still closed, I reach over for Etienne. Not feeling him, I open my eyes, and see that his side of the bed is empty. I feel worry begin to edge out my sleepiness, but then the door opens, and there he is, holding a tray. I sink back against the pillows. He is too good to me. I love him.

"Hey Stanley," He says softly. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd make us breakfast in bed." He climbs in next to me, and carefully sets the tray down. I wait til I make sure there's no chance to bump him and make a mess, and then I cup his face in my hands and kiss him. "I love you," I whisper. "I love you more," He whispers back.

It's moments like these that I can't believe how lucky I am. In these moments, I forget that we're in the future, and I think of that first night I met Etienne. It wasn't perfect, but this is.

"How did I get so lucky?" I ask him, settling in bed against him. He kisses the top of my head. "I ask myself that same question everyday," He says. "Those first few months we were together, I would say to myself, 'Don't let me lose this one, he's worth his weight in gold'." I'm not one for blushing, but he's got me this time. He notices, and smiles a little, but continues. "I had never felt this way before, and I knew I had to keep you forever." He pulls me closer, and I close my eyes. I am incandescently happy.

*some years in the future, when they are much older*

When I look at Etienne, I feel as though no time has passed, even though I know it has. It shows in our faces, and in our decelerating movements. He feels my eyes on him, and looks up at me. I slip my hands into his, pull him close, and start dancing us slowly around the kitchen. In moments like these, I can feel that our souls are intertwined, and we will be together forever. I'm going to love him til my lungs give out. I said as much in my vows, and I still mean it today.


End file.
